Menaces du passé
by Alodis
Summary: 10 ans plus tard, la vie de la famille Delko continue... Ils devront faire face aux conséquences de leurs choix passés... Cette fic sera plus centrée Eric/Calleigh/Elena & Mac/Stella/ ?
1. Chapter 1

Comme promis, voilà la suite de « Hard Choice & Broken Hearts » que j'espère, vous avez aimé =) et qui au final fait 18 pages word et qui ne devait ne pas en faire autant xD

Auteur : £ly  
Genre : Family – Hiphugger évidemment – Smac plus tard ^^  
Résumé : 10 ans plus tard, la vie de la famille Delko continue, avec toujours plus de problèmes, et toujours plus d'amour ! J'espère que vous aimé les flashbacks parce qu'il y en aura beaucoup !

On démarre d'abord à Miami puis plus tard, l'histoire se passera à NY, donc ne vous inquiètez pas si l'équipe de NY n'intervient pas avant longtemps ;)

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'ont jamais figurés dans la série.

-  
De bonne humeur après une longue journée, Calleigh Delko tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte de leur maison située dans un des plus beaux quartiers de Miami. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et de son arme avant de remarquer que les baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin étaient ouvertes. Elle découvrit sa fille de 16 ans, dans la piscine, faisant des longueurs . Calleigh fut étonnée de la voir là, d'ordinaire elle ne revenait que plus tard. Le labrador se reposait sous le parasol près des transats, visiblement extenué de la chaleur. Elena se dépêcha de sortir pour dire bonjour à sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas croisée le matin. Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya comme elle put.

- Hey maman !  
- Hey ma puce répondit la concernée. Déjà rentrée ?  
- Ouais, le prof d'histoire était pas là. Du coup avec Amélie, on a mangé là, fais nos d'voirs et on s'est baigné expliqua la jeune fille, joyeuse.  
- Préviens moi quand même la prochaine fois que tu n'as pas cours.  
- D'accord, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.  
- Glace sur la terrasse ? fit l'experte en souriant, sachant que sa fille ne refusait jamais de la crème glacée en guise de goûter.  
- Ha oui !

La réponse instantanée d'Elena fit rire sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elena remit ses habits par dessus son maillot de bain, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon avec un élastique puis rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine pour la préparation de leurs coupes. Calleigh prenait toujours vanille, fraise et café alors que sa fille noix de coco à la place de café. Elles s'installèrent l'une à coté de l'autre, appréciant toujours un moment mère-fille. Elles dégustaient silencieusement leurs glaces jusqu'à ce qu'Elena le brise.

- Dis maman…  
- Hmm ?  
- Pourquoi papa m'appelle « Swimthern Girl » ? Vous m'avez jamais raconter.  
La blonde rigola avant de lui dévoiler pourquoi.  
- Quand ton père a vu que tu aimais l'eau autant que lui et que tu avais une part de mon accent, il a dit que tu était sa « Swimthern Girl ».  
- Ha okay, je comprends mieux. En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi j'aime bien nager plaisanta Elena en prenant une cuillère de sa glace. J'aime juste.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre.

- ça c'est ton père. Il va encore dire qu'on l'a pas attendu pour la glace fit Calleigh en lançant un regard amusé à sa fille.

Comme sa femme, il se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de les retrouver dehors.

- Salut papa !  
- Hey princesse, déjà revenue ? s'enquit-il en embrassant sa fille.  
- Yep, avais pas cours cet aprem.  
Il embrassa Calleigh rapidement et fila à son tour se préparer sa coupe de glace. Chocolat, pistache et café. Elena trouvait ça fascinant la force avec laquelle ses parents s'adoraient. Parfois, ils avaient l'air de deux ados à leur première sortie. Pour elle, ils étaient les meilleurs parents du monde. Même si parfois, ils ne tombaient pas d'accord. Quand elle les voyait s'embrasser, s'enlacer, elle avait juste envie d'être comme eux un jour. Savoir ce que ça faisait d'être aimer comme eux s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Dans son esprit, elle se disait toujours, que c'était leur amour qui lui avait permis de vivre, qu'elle venait de deux êtres qui s'aiment de tout leurs cœurs et ça la rassurait. Elena aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était et ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

L'adolescence c'est ni facile pour les ados, ni pour les parents...

* * *

Ce fut une soirée normale pour les Delko, dîner dans la bonne humeur puis détente. Comme presque tout les soirs, Elena monta chercher sa guitare. C'était un cadeau de ses parents pour ses 16 ans. La première qu'elle ait eu lui avait offerte par Horatio quand elle avait 9 ans. Elle s'assit au bord de la terrasse, Oréo près d'elle tandis qu'Eric et Calleigh se reposaient dans le canapé. Ses doigts frôlèrent les cordes, les notes retentirent et ses cordes vocales vibrèrent. Elle se mit à chanter « Love Story » de Taylor Swift. Sa voix cristalline parvint aux oreilles de ses parents qui furent comme toujours émerveillés de la pureté de sa voix. Pour eux, leur fille était un ange tombé du ciel de part sa gentillesse, sa compréhension, son soutien, son amour, sa voix…. Elle en chanta deux autres de la même chanteuse puis vit que l'heure d'aller se coucher sonnait. Elle embrassa ses parents avant de monter, son chien la suivit. Il dormait tout les soirs dans sa chambre, à ses pieds. Il ne la quittait jamais. Les experts ne tardèrent à aller dormir eux aussi.

- Elena ! l'appela sa mère du bas des escaliers. Le ptit déj est prêt !  
- J'arrive !

L'adolescente dévala les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle savait que son père prenait une douche, elle pourrait plus facilement demander pour la fête de samedi. L'esprit encore dans les vapes, elle s'assit à droite de sa mère. Calleigh souriait, Elena était comme Eric le matin, dans le brouillard, répondant par monosyllabe, grognon tant qu'elle n'est pas bien réveillée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle se réveilla plus vite que d'habitude. Sans un mot, elle termina de déjeuner, débarrassa la table puis revint s'asseoir.

- Maman…est ce que j'peux aller à la fête anniversaire de Julie samedi ? lança-telle d'un coup.  
Calleigh fixa sa fille. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille, mais Elena savait bien qu'elle était déjà beaucoup trop sortie ces derniers temps, avec ses amis, au ciné ou à aller à des fêtes, au lieu de réviser ses cours. Ils ne la voyaient plus à la maison.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on a dit Elena.  
- Mais maman, y'aura presque toute la classe ! répliqua la jeune fille, déterminée à faire céder sa mère. S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait !

Elle avait bien compris très tôt que le plus dur à convaincre des deux n'était pas son père. Il disait presque oui à tout. Presque. Evidemment, il ne contredisait jamais sa femme, au plus grand dam de leur fille. Si Calleigh avait décidé que ça serait comme ça et bien il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

- S'il te plait ! Promis après je passe plus de temps à la maison à réviser !  
Devant le regard de cocker qu'elle avait hérité de son père que sa fille affichait, elle céda.

- D'accord.  
- Génial !  
- Il ne suffit pas que je sois d'accord. Ton père aussi a son mot à dire.

Pour son père, mission réussie d'avance. Même si en ce moment, le convaincre lui semblait plus dur. Justement le voilà qui passait la porte de la cuisine. En voyant le regard de sa femme, il comprit qu'il se passait un truc.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ta fille veut aller à une fête samedi lui annonça t-elle.  
- 'Lena, je pense qu'on a été clairs la dernière fois. Si tu veux sortir, tu dois bosser sur tes cours. Je ne t'ai pas vu ouvrir un cahier depuis 1 mois.  
- Mais papa… tenta la concernée.  
- Non Elena, ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Plus de fêtes trancha Eric intransigeant.  
La jeune fille, déçue et furax de la décision sans appel de son père, se leva sans se retourner.

- Très bien fit-elle, énervée.

Elle enfila ses ballerines, récupéra son sac et ferma la porte assez brutalement en partant. Calleigh était stupéfaite.

- Eric…soupira la blonde, dépassée.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu viens de lui parler ? Tu ne lui avait jamais, jamais parler comme ça, même quand tu étais en colère.  
- Elle a 16 ans Cal, elle ne peux plus passer tout son temps à s'amuser exposa Eric en versant le café dans sa tasse.  
- Comme tu dis, elle a 16 ans. Elle est jeune, elle profite de la vie. Je suis sûre que toi, à son âge tu étais pareil.  
- Les temps ont changés, les jeunes ne font plus que ça. Je ne veux pas la regarder rater son bac. Elle comprendra plus tard.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. L'adolescence, la pire période pour les parents. Entre conflits…et …encore plus de conflits.  
S'asseyant dans la chaise où sa fille était, il posa sa main libre sur celle de Calleigh.

- Elle va se calmer et viendra nous voir après. Elle est comme toi, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non.

Le regard amusé qu'il lui adressa la fit sourire. Elle réussit à se convaincre qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elena n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose, mais elle devrait bien faire avec.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune fille continua de marcher, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa meilleure amie attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

- Ba t'en tires une tête ! nota Amélie. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Je me suis engueulé avec mon père. Il veut pas que j'aille à la fête samedi…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune, déçue.  
- Il dit que je sors trop, que je bosse même plus mes cours. Le pire c'est ce que c'est vrai avoua Elena, désemparée.  
- Pourtant tes parents sont plutôt indulgents nan ?  
- Ouais, mais là, ça veut dire que j'ai carrément dépassé les limites. Pfff…ma mère était d'accord en plus.  
- Tu peux pas…je sais pas moi…filer en douce ? avança Amélie, qui ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie rate la fête.  
- Arrête, ils me tueraient si je faisais ça. Ils me passeraient un des ces savons…  
- Okay.

Les deux amis continuaient de marcher vers le lycée, toutes les deux dégoûtées. L'autorité des parents, une belle connerie pensa Elena.

- En même temps, j'ai pas à leur demander, j'ai 16 ans, je peux sortir sans leur permission. Je vois pas pourquoi je louperais la fête t'façon. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment y aller sans rentrer pour me changer…

Calleigh, la tête dans les mains, s'acharna à se concentrer sur les indices devant elle, mais son esprit divaguait bien ailleurs du labo. Natalia entra dans la pièce et remarqua l'air de son amie.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui.  
Natalia fronça les sourcils, pas aussi certaine que son amie. Devant sa tête confuse, la blonde lui raconta l'histoire.  
- Elena voulait aller à une fête samedi, je lui ai dit oui. Eric a dit non et elle est partie en fermant la porte un grand coup.  
- L'adolescence hein plaisanta la brune.  
- M'en parles pas. Depuis qu'elle est au lycée, tout va de travers. Elle rentre tard, ne fait plus ses devoirs, passe son temps sur son ordi, ne lâche plus son portable. Eric en devient fou, et moi, entre les deux, je ne sais pas où me mettre soupira la blonde, perdue.  
- T'inquiète pas, ça lui passera. Bon et ces indices ? fit Natalia pour changer de sujet.

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez eux, l'estomac noué. Son homme était déjà là et apparemment sa fille aussi, vu le bruit de la musique qui provenait d'en haut. Ereintée, elle se laissa tombée dans le canapé. Trop préoccupée, elle ne distingua pas Eric qui revenait du jardin. En arrivant, il avait bien senti que sa femme était tendue. S'approchant derrière elle, il posa ses mains à la base de son cou et entreprit de la masser pour la détendre. Il devina parfaitement pourquoi elle était tendue. L'altercation de ce matin. Sous les mains expertes de son chéri, Calleigh commença à se détendre peu à peu. Au bout de 5 minutes, il stoppa puis vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.  
Sans un mot, elle se colla à lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Lui passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

- Elle nous en veut n'est ce pas ? murmura t-elle.  
- Elle est rentrée peu après que je le sois. Elle n'a pas dit un mot, juste pris la boite de cookies avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Eric. On aura beau lui dire, elle ne nous écoute plus.  
- Elle n'a pas apprécié qu'on dise non c'est tout. Comme toutes les fois, où on a dit non assura t-il, restant sur ses positions.  
- Personne avait dit que ce serait si compliqué…

Emotionnellement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Au boulot, chaque affaire la touchait plus ou moins et rentrée, elle devait gérer la maison, sa fille, son couple et d'autres choses encore en plus. Elle craqua, s'en était trop. Les sanglots qui étouffaient sa gorge la libèrent. Les larmes tombèrent. Il lui soufflait des « ça va aller » tandis que sa main allait et venait dans son dos pour la calmer. Lentement, elle s'apaisa.

- Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui qu'elle a ce caractère buté et rebelle. J'ai toujours dit que ça venait de toi la taquina t-il ce qui la fit rire.  
- Tu te souviens quand elle avait huit mois, dans la chaise haute, quand je lui ai retiré la cuillère des mains…  
- La crise qu'elle nous avait fait le jour là pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait rigola Eric en y repensant.  
- Chez tes parents en plus. J'ai bien cru devenir dingue le jour là.


	4. Chapter 4

* Flashback*

La famille Delko au complet était réunie. Pas d'évènement particulier, juste le plaisir d'être réunis. Tous assis au tour de la grande table dehors, ils attendaient l'arrivée du dessert avec impatience. Chacun sa coupe de glace, façon Delko. Clorinda Delko, ses deux filles et Calleigh revinrent avec les dits-coupes. Elena dans la **chaise haute** au bout de la table, jouait avec la cuillère que sa mère lui avait donné pour l'occuper en attendant pendant que son père discutait avec ses beaux-frères à propos de foot et autres sports. Les femmes remirent à chacun sa « commande » puis Calleigh se réinstalla aux cotés de son homme visiblement trop impliqué dans la conversation pour voir qu'elle était à nouveau près de lui.

- Tu redonnes à maman ma puce ? fit la jeune femme, parlant à sa fille tout en tendant la main pour récupérer la cuillère dont elle avait besoin.

Un sourire malin sur le visage, la petite fille serra de plus belle l'objet dans sa main.

- Elena la prévint sa mère. L'avertissement de sa mère ne la fit que sourire davantage.  
Eric sembla enfin se soucier de la situation, sachant que sa file pouvait être un vrai ptit démon quand elle voulait.  
- Elena, redonnes la cuillère.

Le ton sérieux de la voix de son père lui fit bouger la tête et lâcher momentanément la cuillère. Calleigh en profita pour la reprendre. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son jouet qui brille, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Non 'Lena, tu ne l'aura pas déclara sa maman, habituée à ce genre de scène de la part de sa fille.  
Ils retournèrent à la précédente discussion, essayant d'oublier les cris de protestations qu'elle poussait. La mère d'Eric n'osa rien dire sur leur façon d'élever leur fille. Ils avaient leur façon, tout comme elle avait la sienne avec sa petite-fille. Au bout de 5 minutes, Calleigh en eut marre, et se leva chercher les seules choses qui la calmait quand elle piquait une crise : son doudou, Polochon du dessin animé La Petite Sirène et **sa tétine bleue**. Heureusement qu'ils ne partaient jamais sans…. Elle déposa la peluche et la tétine sur la tablette de la chaise haute puis se rassit. Elena saisit sa peluche et aussitôt les cris cessèrent. Les yeux rougis, elle tendit les bras vers sa mère.

- Quelqu'un veut se faire pardonner fit remarquer une des sœurs d'Eric, Mélinda, en souriant. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la petite fille qui attendait que sa mère la prenne.  
- T'es un véritable petit démon tu le sais ça ? murmura la jeune femme en soulevant sa fille de la chaise, l'asseyant sur ses genoux.  
- Elle sait y faire pour avoir ce qu'elle veut plaisanta Thomas, l'homme de Mélinda.  
- Et encore tu n'as rien vu assura Eric. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle hurle jusqu'à temps qu'elle l'ai. Elle n'abandonne pas. Comme sa mère.

Tous rigolèrent de l'aveux d'Eric. La concernée le frappa gentiment en lui glissant un « Tu sais pas dans quoi tu viens de te fourrer » malicieux. Il lui souffla un « Hâte de voir ça » en retour. Elena agita les bras en direction de la table sans lâcher sa peluche pour autant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant ? De la glace ? C'est très froid aussi mon ange l'avertit Calleigh.

L'experte prit un peu de glace à la vanille avec la cuillère et l'amena à la hauteur d'Elena, impatiente de goûter une nouvelle chose. La glace, dans la bouche, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. C'était bon ! Les adultes éclatèrent de rire devant la bouille ébahie de la petite fille.

- Ptit frère, je crois que tu vas devoir investir dans les glaces observa Alyssa, la deuxième sœur d'Eric, en riant.  
- Parles pas trop vite Al, tu peux te tromper…

Elena chercha des yeux quelque chose, sa tétine. Signe qu'elle était fatiguée. Comprenant qu'elle la voulait, sa mère la lui glissa dans la bouche. A présent, elle réclamait son père.

- Fatiguée princesse ? dit Eric en la prenant dans ses bras.

En peu de temps, elle s'endormit blottie contre son papa. La soirée se termina vers 22h puis ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, ravis d'avoir passé une bonne soirée en famille.

* Retour présent *

- Tu lui avais mis son ensemble rose, je m'en souviens. Celui qu'Alyssa lui avait acheté à Noël. Elle était craquante dedans ajouta Calleigh mélancolique sur les jeunes années de sa fille.  
- Ouais…c'était quand elle ne pouvait pas encore nous contredire soupira Eric. C'est bien loin.  
- Tu ne penses pas que tu y as peut-être été un peu fort avec elle ?  
- Non. Elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça ne se passera pas toujours comme elle le veut. Elle doit comprendre ça. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle est toujours notre bébé Cal, 16 ans ou pas.  
- C'est vrai…  
- Ça va revenir comme avant, tu verras lui assura t-il.

Ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les regarder d'en haut. Elena écoutait tout depuis le début. Voir sa mère dans cet état lui pinça le cœur, elle ne voulait pas les blesser réellement. Au fond, ils avaient raison, elle a eu toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait. En s'en rendant compte, elle se sentit honteuse, égoïste et pas fière d'elle. Elle repartit dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, s'assit sur son lit ses bras encerclant ses genoux et pleura de faire subir ses crises d'enfant gâtée à ses parents. Elle s'en voulait, énormément, se détestant d'être ce qu'elle était.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Calleigh monta pour prendre une douche. Elle passa devant la chambre de sa fille, l'entendant pleurer, elle clencha doucement la porte. Elle découvrit sa fille, sur son lit, appuyée contre le bord de son lit, les jambes tendues, le regard perdu dans le vide, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha du lit, puis s'assit en face de l'adolescente qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

- Elena…  
La concernée reprit conscience d'où elle se trouvait et de la voix qui l'appelait. Elle n'osa pas croiser les yeux de sa mère, trop honteuse de son comportement.

- J'suis désolée…j'suis désolée répéta t-elle.  
La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, sans pouvoir se retenir. La blonde se rapprocha de sa fille puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa fille, l'amenant dans ses bras. La tête sur l'épaule de sa mère elle répéta encore qu'elle était désolée.

- Shh calmes toi…calmes toi souffla doucement Calleigh pour la consoler.  
Les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu. Calleigh continua tout de même le mouvement de sa main dans son dos. Puis au bout de quelques secondes Elena se recula et osa croiser le regard vert.

- Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas vous blesser…huuu soupira t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être qu'une grosse égoïste…si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.  
Sa mère essuya les larmes qui tombaient encore et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de sceller leurs regards.

- Ecoute ma puce, on comprends que la période là soit difficile pour toi, mais elle l'est aussi pour nous. On pensait qu'en te laissant un peu plus de liberté, ça se passerait mieux, on a eu tort. Mais tu ne nous rends pas la tâche facile…on t'a toujours donné ce que tu voulais, peut-être pas tout, mais l'essentiel. Ton père ne veut pas que tu rates ton année en sortant tout les week-ends. Il t'aime, il ne veut que ton bonheur. J'avoue qu'il a été un peu dur, mais après avoir tout essayer pour te le faire comprendre, il n'avait pas le choix. Si tu veux sortir, tu dois bosser. Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, je te le dit. C'est pour toi, parce que tu es toute notre vie, et que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…murmura l'experte. On veut juste que tu es une vie stable quand tu seras adulte, pour ça, faut travailler en cours. Mais je veux que tu retiennes que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses, on t'aime ton père et moi, et on sera toujours là. Tu peux venir nous parler de tout, peu importe le sujet, tu sais qu'on peut écouter ce que tu as dire. D'accord ?  
- D'accord…  
- Viens là…

Elle étreignit pendant quelques minutes sa fille, chacune profitant du moment avant d'être interrompues par l'arrivée d'Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena changea de position pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Eric vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Aussitôt la tension quitta la jeune fille.

- Ma princesse murmura t-il avant d'un déposer un autre sur son front.  
- Je suis désolée papa…. Je voulais pas te blesser ou blesser maman…  
- Je sais…C'est dur l'adolescence hein ?  
- Ouais…c'est l'horreur…  
- On va en sortir ensembles, tant que chacun respecte son engagement. Ta mère et moi, on te laisse sortir…  
- Si je bosse en cours.  
- Exactement. Pour samedi commença Eric, tu peux y aller.  
- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Elena, retrouvant son entrain habituel.  
- A condition de rentrer à 22h.

Elle serra son père aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettait. Devant la joie de sa fille, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- On descends ?  
- Okay…

Ils descendirent au salon. Pour regagner leur complicité, il la taquina sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait le battre à MarioRacing. Piquée au vif, elle alluma la Wii pour lui prouver. Quand Calleigh arriva au salon après sa douche, ils étaient dans le canapé, devant l'écran entrain de jouer.

- Haha ! Alors c'est qui le gagnant ?  
- Très bien très bien fit Eric vaincu. J'ai rien dit.

L'experte savourait que père et fille était réconciliés et à nouveau en bon termes. Le cœur léger, elle les interrompit.

- Alors à qui doit-on trinquer cette fois ?  
- Moi déclara fièrement sa fille.  
Calleigh rigola puis partit à la cuisine. Tandis qu'Eric allait à son tour prendre une douche. Elena rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine et l'aida à préparer le dîner.

A table, la soirée fut rythmée par les anecdotes de leur vies qu'ils lui racontaient. La jeune fille aimait toujours quand ils parlaient de moments comme ça, dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir.

Une énième fois, Elena changea de tenue. Elle n'arriverait pas à trouver ce qu'elle voulait mettre pour la fête. Elle choisit un haut, le posa sur elle, regarda dans la glace. Enlevant l'autre, elle enfila celui là puis vérifia dans le miroir. Non. Elle soupira, ça faisait une demie-heure qu'elle cherchait quoi mettre. La fête commençait dans à 16h, dans 30 minutes et elle n'était pas prête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa robe courte à bretelles, bleue ciel. Okay pour la robe. Elle la prit, direction salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait, habillée, maquillée, coiffée. Puis elle descendit mettre ses talons et prendre son sac. Elle alla prévenir ses parents qu'elle partait. Calleigh sourit en la voyant arriver, elle était toute belle.

- J'en connais qui vont tomber en te voyant arriver fit sa mère avec un clin d'œil.  
- Justement c'est pas un peu court ? avança Eric.  
- Eric !  
- Très bien, j'ai rien dit.  
- J'vais y aller.  
Elle embrassa sa mère qui lui glissa un « 22h d'accord ? Sois prudente en revenant, appelle si y'a un problème ». La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement, puis son père.

- Magnifique ma chérie…amuses toi bien.  
- Merci papa.  
- A ce soir leur lança t-elle en partant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? demanda t-il.  
- Hum…je crois que j'ai une petite idée souffla la blonde en s'approchant le regard espiègle.

4h plus tard, Elena et Amélie et leur camarades de classe se déhanchaient sur « Tik tok ». Ils enchaînaient les chansons, toujours plus de rythmes. Cependant les slows ne furent pas oubliés. Dès les premières notes de « Fall Again », Jeremy, brun aux yeux bleus, capitaine de l'équipe de foot, vint vers Elena.

- Aurais-je droit à cette danse ? dit-il en tendant la main.  
L'adolescente, le cœur battant à tout rompre, accepta sans hésitation et posa sa main dans celle de Jeremy. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. En levant les yeux, les bleus de son partenaire tombèrent dans les siens. Il lui adressa un sourire empli de douceur. Elena n'en revenait pas, le garçon avec lequel elle rêvait de sortir, venait de l'inviter à danser ! Toutes les filles du lycée était après lui, mais c'est elle qu'il a choisit ! Presque tout contre lui, elle respirait la fragrance enivrante qu'il dégageait, essayant de la mémoriser à jamais. Leurs regards ne quittèrent pas l'autre durant toute la chanson. A la fin de la chanson, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Le souffle court, elle se laissa embrasser doucement, puis finit par y répondre. Se reculant, Elena découvrit l'air tendre que le visage du brun avait pris. Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

21h45. Elena devait repartir. Jeremy ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle y repensa. A présent elle était quelque part sur le chemin entre chez elle et chez Julie. L'air rêveur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles plaqué sur le visage, elle ne remarqua l'homme qui sortit de l'ombre derrière elle. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, elle paniqua et se débattit.

- N'essaie pas de te débattre ou tu n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de parler. J'enlève ma main, si tu cries, je te tranche la gorge.  
Elle sentit le froid d'une lame contre sa gorge. Elle hocha la tête.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? implora t-elle pétrifiée.  
- Ce que ton père nous a pris il y a 17 ans. Je veux que tu lui transmettes ce message. Qu'il nous redonne ce qu'il nous a pris il y 17 ans…ou sa jolie petite famille en subira les conséquences…. Je serais ravi de m'amuser un peu avec toi…


	6. Chapter 6

Aussitôt qu'il la lâcha, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettait, sans regarder derrière. Les larmes de peur qui naissaient dans ses yeux lui brouillait la vue. Enfin elle aperçut la maison, elle sentait la délivrance approcher. Elle serait bientôt à nouveau en sécurité. Elle ouvrit la porte un grand coup puis la referma de la même façon. Elle abandonna son sac au sol puis se laissa tomber contre le mur de l'entrée, la tête entre les mains.

- Eric ? appela Calleigh en allant dans l'entrée, croyant que son homme était rentré.  
Elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa fille, le visage ravagé par les larmes, se tenant la gorge, essayant de respirer. Elle courut presque pour atteindre sa fille puis s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main. Elena faisait une crise de panique, ce qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle en faisait avant.

- Inspires, expires dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. C'est ça…inspires expires…doucement.  
Peu à peu, Elena respirait normalement. Sa mère l'aida à se relever puis l'emmena s'asseoir dans le canapé, s'asseyant près d'elle. Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber.

- Maman…craqua l'adolescente en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.  
Calleigh ne comprenait rien. D'abord, elle la retrouvait en pleine crise de panique et ensuite, elle craquait dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Elena ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je… Je l'ai pas vu arriver…il était derrière moi…j'ai senti sa main sur ma bouche…et la lame contre ma gorge… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…  
La voix d'ordinaire si joyeuse se cassa et Elena se mit à hoqueter. L'experte était terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un est fait du mal à son bébé.  
- Tout va bien…tout va bien, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant…  
Se calmant un peu, la jeune fille s'écarta de sa mère et reprit son récit.  
- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait, il m'a répondu, que papa leur avait pris quelque chose il y 17 ans et qu'ils voulait le récupérer. Et que s'ils le récupérer pas… « sa jolie petite famille en subirait les conséquences » cita t-elle. J'ai senti son souffle contre mon cou…j'ai cru qu'il...qu'il…

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Sa mère tenta de la rassurer, de l'apaiser comme elle pouvait en lui parlant doucement, tout en la berçant. La terreur éprouvée auparavant demeurait si grande qu'elle en trembla encore. La chaleur sécurisante associée au mouvement de la main de mère dans son dos la firent glisser doucement vers le sommeil, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré. Calleigh lui retira les talons et l'allongea sur le canapé, un coussin sous la tête et déposa une couverture légère sur elle. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que sa fille dormait profondément, elle composa le numéro d'Eric. Celui ci en voyant apparaître sur l'écran la photo de sa femme et de sa fille, décrocha avec un sourire.

- Hey ma chérie !  
- Eric.  
Le ton qu'elle employa l'inquiéta tout de suite.  
- Cal, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il faut que tu reviennes.  
Eric était reparti suite à un appel, interrompant leur soirée à deux. L'urgence dans la voix de sa femme le fit s'affoler.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Elena est rentrée ?  
- Ils sont revenus Eric…Ils s'en sont pris à elle, à notre fille !  
Il voyait très bien qui le « ils » désignaient. Les yeux pleins d'angoisse et de rage, il prononça un « J'arrive » et raccrocha. Il partait vers les ascenseurs quand il croisa Horatio. Observant le visage de son beau-frère, celui ci sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Eric ? l'interrogea son ancien supérieur.  
- J'dois partir H. Ils sont revenus…Les Russes. Ils s'en sont pris à Elena. J'dois y aller.  
- Okay. Eric, prends soin d'elle et appelle moi.  
L'ancien expert hocha la tête positivement et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur.

L'inquiétude naquit sur le visage du chef du labo. Elena était sa nièce, et si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il en serait très affecté. La jeune fille, chaque fois qu'elle pouvait, passait le voir au labo. Petite, elle adorait y aller avec sa maman et courait quand elle voyait son parrain dans le couloir. Soucieux, il alla vérifier des informations dans la base de données des criminels, qui lui confirma ce qu'il craignait.

En dix minutes, Eric fit le chemin labo-maison. Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, qu'il referma avec plus de douceur. Calleigh à la cuisine, accourut aussitôt qu'elle entendit la porte.

- Comment elle va ?  
- Elle dort murmura t-elle en désignant le canapé du regard. Elle était terrifiée. Je l'ai trouvée dans l'entrée, en pleine crise de panique. Il a fallu longtemps avant que je n'arrive à la calmer. Allons à la cuisine…  
Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore sa veste et les clés. Il s'en débarrassa puis rejoignit sa femme assise, qui prenait une gorgée de son café. Il s'installa en face d'elle.

- Elle t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?  
- Elle revenait, elle ne l'a pas vu arriver, il était derrière elle et ensuite elle a senti une main sur sa bouche et une lame contre sa gorge raconta l'experte dont la voix trahissait la frayeur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle a cru qu'elle allait mourir Eric…  
Les yeux chocolat brillèrent de colère. Calleigh continua.  
- Elle devait te transmettre un message…  
- Un message ? fit-il perplexe.  
- Qu'il fallait que tu leur redonnes ce que tu leur as pris il y a 17 ans ou ils s'en prendraient à nous. Elle marqua une pause puis reprit. Eric, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?  
Il expira un grand coup puis lui dévoila toute l'histoire.  
- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que mon père était au volant de la voiture ? Je suis allé le voir après. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé directement. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où le trouver alors j'ai fouillé sa voiture et en fouillant sa voiture, j'ai trouvé ce disque dans la boite à gant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur ce disque ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Je ne sais pas même plus où je l'ai caché…  
- Et tu m'as caché ça pendant 17 ans ? s'emporta Calleigh. Tu m'as menti et mis notre fille en danger Eric !  
- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive et tu le sais sais ce que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien… qu'il ne t'arrive rien ajouta t-il imparable.  
- Tu m'as menti…toute ces années. Mais merde Eric, on s'était promis de ne pas se mentir ! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est marié il y a 15 ans ?  
- Je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai dit. A ce moment là, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire et ce disque.  
- Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Elena, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Ton insouciance mets notre famille en danger maintenant…

La tête entre les mains, elle laissa la colère et la peine la submerger. Deux sentiments que longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressenti. Depuis son départ pour LA, 17 ans plus tôt.

- Dire que je pensais qu'après tout ça, plus rien ne nous arriverait…Trop beau pour être vrai soupira la jeune femme, affligée.  
- Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le promets. Tout est ma faute, si je n'avais pas cherché à savoir la vérité sur mon père, on en serait pas là.  
- Vérité ? Quelle vérité ? s'enquit Elena, visiblement réveillée. Leurs éclats de voix l'avaient tirée du sommeil quelques minutes plus auparavant. Elle avait entendu la fin… « Tu m'as caché ça pendant 17 ans ? ». Entendant sa voix, ses parents relevèrent la tête dans sa direction.  
- Ton grand-père n'est pas mon père biologique.  
L'adolescente resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça.  
- Et vous comptiez me le dire un jour ?  
- Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Enfin, ça n'en avait plus jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Qui est ce ?  
- Le savoir ne changera rien tu sais lui conseilla sa mère, afin d'éviter la dure épreuve à Eric de lui dire.  
- Qui est ce ? insista t-elle.  
- Alexander Sharova. Il faisait parti de la mafia Russe. Il y a 17 ans, j'ai découvert que mon certificat de naissance était un faux. J'ai cherché le vrai et suis tombé sur son nom. Il a mis un contrat sur moi et l'équipe sans avoir que j'étais son fils. L'immigration a eu vent que mon certificat n'était pas authentique et donc, ils m'ont arrêté. Dès lors, j'étais considéré comme clandestin. Ta mère et ton oncle ont découvert qu'il n'était pas russe d'origine, c'est ça qui m'a sauvé de la déportation. A ma sortie, ta mère et moi on ne s'est plus quittés. Tu sais tout.  
- Après avoir voulu te tuer, il t'a sauvé ?  
Son père acquiesça. Elena en resta stupéfaite. Elle, qui croyait que sa famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait.


	7. Chapter 7

Maintenant entre des toiles ce sont des flashbacks, marre de le re-marquer à chaque fois xD

* * *

Le choc passé, Elena partit dans sa chambre, ayant besoin d'être seule pour remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. Le couple était toujours à la cuisine, entouré d'un silence pesant. Il se doutait bien qu'elle lui en voulait, après tout qu'elle soit en colère contre lui il l'avait mérité. Pourtant, ce disque, il l'avait oublié. Oublié son existence et les infos qu'il contenait. Aujourd'hui, il prenait les conséquences de son geste en plein visage. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que ça aurait un impact plus tard.

- Je vais retrouver ce CD et leur rendre déclara t-il sûr de lui.  
Visiblement à bout, elle se leva et alla poser sa tasse brutalement. Elle resta dos à lui, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.  
- Bien sûr rétorqua t-elle en se retournant. Tu leurs rends et ils te tuent. Oui bien sûr ! Tu penses à Elena s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? A moi ? Non c'est vrai, ça ne t'as même pas effleuré. Très bien, vas-y, vas te faire tuer !  
Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Eric osa enfin faire un geste et alla vers elle. Il essuya les larmes sur le visage d'ordinaire souriant et avant de croiser le regard vert.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette chose stupide. Je ne veux pas te perdre…on ne peut pas te perdre…Promets moi que tu ne feras rien…Promets le moi…  
- Je te le promets…  
Soulagée, elle le serra contre elle, la tête dans son cou. Rassurée par sa chaleur, son odeur, les battements de son cœur. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils allèrent se coucher après avoir vérifié que les portes étaient bien fermées. C'est soucieux et inquiets qu'ils arrivèrent quand même à fermer les yeux.  
Dans la nuit, l'adolescente s'agita, prononçant des mots inaudibles. La sueur perlait sur son front, les mots devinrent plus distincts et son agitation ,grandissante. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurs. Elle revivait l'agression encore et encore quand elle fermait les yeux. Elle mit quelques temps à situer où elle se trouvait. Sentait la panique l'envahir, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents.  
Elle poussa la porte, et avança dans la pièce. La voix de sa mère éveillée, résonna aussitôt.

- Elena ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'passe ?  
- Je…je..  
- Viens t'asseoir ma puce fit Calleigh, assise en tapotant le vide devant elle.  
La jeune fille s'assit et sa mère se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa main pour la rassurer.  
- J'arrive pas à dormir, j'arrête pas de me repasser la scène dans ma tête et si tout s'était passé différemment et si…  
- Ne pense pas à ça. Tu es là, il ne t'a pas touchée d'accord ?  
Elle hocha la tête, un peu plus rassurée qu'avant.  
- Et heureusement pour lui ajouta Eric à son tour réveillé.  
Calleigh se décala pour faire de la place à sa fille, sachant que toute seule, elle paniquerait. Elle avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à coté d'elle. elle lui ouvrit les bras, voulant l'apaiser et se rassurer elle même.  
- Viens là…  
Elena se glissa sous les draps et se blottit contre sa mère, sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Dors mon ange…tout va bien maintenant…  
En cinq minutes, Elena sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Ses parents fixaient tout les deux le plafond. Pas encore prêts à redormir.  
D'avoir leur fille dans leur lit, leur rappela des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs.

- Tu penses à la même chose ? murmura Eric en se tournant vers sa femme.  
- Oui. Nos matins à LA, quand on la déposait au milieu de nous deux…

Elena avait 2 mois depuis quelques jours déjà. Ses yeux verts parfois étonnés, parfois amusés semblaient faire rire ses parents tandis qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Une chose était sûre, elle adorait être au centre de l'attention. Eveillée avant 9h, elle ne réclamait pas encore son biberon. En l'entendant dans le babyphone, sa mère sortit du lit et passa la porte donnant sur la chambre colorée. Plus ses pas se rapprochaient du lit, plus son sourire grandissait, ravie d'avoir une petite fille heureuse.

- On dirait que quelqu'un est réveillé dit Calleigh en se penchant au dessus du lit avant de la soulever doucement dans ses bras de manière à ce que sa tête se retrouve au creux de son coude droit, l'autre bras sous le petit corps fragile.  
Elle revint dans sa chambre et constata qu'Eric l'attendait allongé sur le coté gauche. Il sourit en la voyant arriver avec leur bébé dans les bras. La jeune femme s'assit d'abord puis déposa Elena entre leurs deux oreillers. A son tour, elle se mit sur le coté, la tête soutenue par son bras. Visiblement ravie d'être dans le lit de ses parents, elle gazouillait joyeusement tout en essayant de saisir l'oreiller de son père, ce qui semblait l'enchanter.  
- Et comment elle va Elena aujourd'hui ? Comment elle va ? fit Calleigh souriante, penchée sur sa fille avant de l'embrasser le front.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Sa fille lui a souri !  
- Eric, t'as vu ? Elle a fait un sourire ! s'extasia la blonde émerveillée. Tu refais un sourire mon ange ? Un autre petit sourire pour maman et papa, tu peux faire ça ? Ho oui tu peux faire ça…  
Elena esquissa à nouveau un sourire qui mit ses parents complètement sous le charme.  
- L'a refais un sourire ma chérie…maman est fière de toi murmura t-elle en embrassant sa fille sur la joue. Tu vas avec papa le temps que je prépare ton biberon hum ? lui demanda sa mère en la soulevant à nouveau.  
Devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se remit sur le dos et Calleigh la déposa délicatement contre son torse. Aussitôt ses bras la tirent contre lui. Elena agrippa le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Heureux, il caressa doucement la petit main sur son torse. Ce qu'il aimait ces matins….

*******

- Nos matins…. J'avoue que ça me manque…  
- De plus la voir sourire entre nos deux oreillers, de ne plus la voir essayer d'en attraper un, l'entendre faire ces petits bruits adorables, de la voir contre toi, agrippant ton tee shirt de ses petites mains continua Calleigh mélancolique. Elle soupira, bougea la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de son homme en essayant de ne pas réveiller leur adolescente endormie paisiblement.  
Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent guider vers le repos, sûrs qu'Elena sera là à leur réveil.

Eric fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il constata qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés pendant le reste de la nuit. La tête de Calleigh était toujours sur son épaule et leur fille, blottie contre sa mère. Il se dégagea du lit comme il put, essayant de pas les réveiller. Il chassa tendrement une mèche de cheveux châtain qui barrait le visage de sa fille puis partit préparer le petit-dej. Il s'activait à tout préparer, son esprit vagabondait ailleurs pourtant. Voir le même air paisible sur le visage de sa femme et de sa fille lui rappela qu'Elena ne pouvait nier la part « Duquesne » en elle. Elle prenait les mêmes airs que sa mère quand elle était contrariée ou ennuyée, qu'elle réfléchissait ou avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle avait tout de Calleigh, excepté ses cheveux châtains et le regard de cocker bien utile pour les faire céder, qu'elle avait hérité de lui. Il en était fier, il en riait. Leurs deux regards suppliants avaient tout le temps raison de la résistance de l'experte.  
Elena, cinq lettres seulement mais toute sa vie. Son ADN mélangé à celui de Calleigh.  
Avant que la jeune femme ne parte sans explications à LA, il songeait sérieusement à tout avoir avec elle. Il voulait tout, la grande maison, les enfants, la piscine, le chien et même une pièce sécurisée pour ses armes si elle y tenait tant. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout. Cependant ce « tout » se trouvait menacé.  
Il ne put mener plus loin ses réflexions, deux bras l'encerclaient, une tête se posait dans son dos. Un parfum de vanille lui chatouilla les narines. Calleigh. Il n'osa pas se retourner, pas encore. Les échos de leur conversation résonnait en lui, il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard vert, pas encore tout de suite ce matin.

L'adolescente se leva une heure plus tard, déjeuna sans un mot, prit une douche et décida de se plonger dans ses cours pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour lui changer les idées, son père lui proposa d'aller nager, elle refusa, elle n'avait vraiment la tête à ça. Elle raconta à Amélie la situation, faisant promettre à celle ci de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.  
Elle demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait éviter d'aller en cours le lendemain et allait chez sa grand-mère à la place. Le couple ne put lui refuser cela. Sa peur de retourner dans le monde extérieur était compréhensible. Eric se chargea d'expliquer à sa mère les événements. Celle ci comprit évidemment l'inquiétude grandissante de son fils et de sa belle-fille concernant la sécurité de la jeune fille dehors. Ils préféraient la savoir dans un endroit sûr, entourée de personnes de confiance.

Le lendemain, lundi…

- Je passe au labo dire à H, que j'emmène Elena chez tes parents et que je serais sans doute en retard avant d'y aller exposa Calleigh.  
- D'accord. Quand à toi fit Eric en se tournant vers sa fille, laisse ton portable allumé que je puisse t'appeler et savoir si tu vas bien.  
- D'accord papa opina la jeune fille.  
- C'est moi qui vient te chercher ce soir. N'oublie pas de me laisser un message toute les trois heures. Que ta mère et moi soyons rassurés.  
Il enveloppa sa fille dans une courte étreinte puis la relâcha en l'embrassant sur le front. Calleigh attendait sa fille, les clés de voiture dans la main.  
- On y va ?  
Elena hocha positivement la tête et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture puis s'installa du coté passager. Le trajet de la maison au labo se fit dans le silence. Elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'accueil à l'étage des labos et l'attendait là. Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'aborda.

- Elena Delko. Tu as bien grandie depuis la dernière fois…  
- Vous êtes ? s'enquit l'adolescente.  
- Jake Berkeley, un ami de ta mère se présenta le détective. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais même pas 2 ans.  
- Jake ? s'étonna la blonde en revenant vers l'accueil.  
- Salut, Cal, ravi de te revoir fit-il avec un sourire sincère.  
- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Ecoute, là je dois emmener Elena, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi.  
- Okay, je t'attendrais ici. Disons midi moins dix ?  
- Très bien. A tout à l'heure fit Calleigh, ravie d'avoir revu son ex.

Dans l'ascenseur, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui. Je suis sortie avec lui avant d'être avec ton père. C'était il y a longtemps. Jake et moi, on se connaît depuis mal d'années.  
- Ho okay. Mais pourquoi il me connaît ? Je l'ai jamais vu moi.  
- Tu l'as vu. Une fois. Mais tu étais toute petite, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir lui expliqua sa mère.

Elena attendit qu'elles soient de nouveau dans la voiture pour poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres.  
- C'était quand ?  
- Si je me souviens bien…tu avais un an et demi… tu m'avais fait une belle peur ce jour là…


	8. Chapter 8

Calleigh sortit de l'ascenseur, tenant sa petite fille bien calée contre sa hanche malgré l'agitation de celle ci, apparemment enchantée de voir où travaillait sa mère. De voir tant de monde et tant de choses inconnues l'excita encore plus. Elle tournait la tête dans tout les sens, observait, s'extasiait. L'experte s'arrêta à l'accueil, elle devait signer pas mal de paperasse qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Coucou Elena fit joyeusement Claudia à la petite fille.  
- Diiaaa ! s'exclama Elena.  
La blonde tentait tant bien que mal de lire et signer les papiers tout en tenant sa fille, mais cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur à coopérer.  
- Lena, tiens toi tranquille, maman n'en a pas pour longtemps.  
Mais rien à faire, sa fille ne tenait pas en place. Calleigh la déposa au sol debout, gardant tout de même un œil sur elle.  
Un détail sur une feuille attira son attention, voyant cela, Elena en profita pour partir explorer un peu le labo. Ses petites jambes l'amenèrent à un coin, puis un autre. Elle voyait tant de gens, des machines qui l'intriguait. Elle s'arrêta devant le labo des empreintes. Le plumeau servant à les relever attira son attention. Un monsieur le trempait dans une boite puis le tournait sur un objet. Elle trouvait ça fascinant. Pourtant sa fascination fut coupé par un homme qui se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour ptite puce…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est ta maman ?  
Elena pointa le doigt vers un couloir. Jake s'étonna du vert clair de ses yeux, il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.  
- Si on allait la retrouver ? Tu viens avec moi ?  
La petite fille hocha la tête puis laissa l'homme la soulever dans ses bras.

- Elena ? appela Calleigh qui commençait à s'alarmer . Elena ?  
Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit Jake venir vers elle avec…sa fille dans les bras. Elle le laissa arriver à son hauteur, aussitôt Elena tendit les bras vers sa mère qui la reprit contre sa hanche.

- Lena…Où tu étais ? Tu sais que tu as fait très peur à maman hum la sermonna Calleigh, le regard sérieux.  
- Je savais bien que ces yeux verts ne m'étaient pas inconnus plaisanta le détective. Elle te ressemble beaucoup Cal.  
- C'est ce qu'Eric dit tout le temps ajouta la jeune femme en baissant la tête vers sa fille qui émit un bâillement. Merci Jake.  
- Ce fut un plaisir. Un plaisir de connaître enfin ta fille, et de t'avoir revu.  
- Plaisir partagé. Nous on va rentrer. J'étais juste revenue pour des papiers. J'espère qu'on se recroisera. A plus tard alors.  
- A plus tard.  
Ils repartirent chacun de son coté, Calleigh et Elena dans l'ascenseur et Jake vers les labos.

********  
- J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Tu ne tenais pas en place quand tu avais cet âge. Ou alors tu ne le faisais qu'avec moi rigola Calleigh. Quand tu étais avec ton père, tu étais calme, un vrai ptit ange.  
- J'étais si chiante que ça ?  
- Pas chiante. Un peu capricieuse. Tu détestait qu'on te dise non. Bon, ton père cédait plus facilement que moi, mais c'était un caractère normal pour ton âge.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, la maison des grands-parents Delko était en vue. A peine eut-elle éteint la voiture, que sa belle-mère vint à leur rencontre. Elena descendit la première.

- Abuela !  
- Elena, ma chérie dit sa grand-mère en lui ouvrant les bras. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, ça va.  
- Ton grand-père est dans le jardin.  
Elena se détacha de sa grand-mère et pénétra dans la maison pendant que sa mère discutait dehors.

- Merci de vous occuper d'elle aujourd'hui.  
- Calleigh voyons, c'est un plaisir d'avoir notre petite-fille ici.  
Clorinda nota le visage inquiet de sa belle-fille et la rassura.  
- Il n'arrivera rien à ta fille. J'y veillerai.  
La bienveillance de sa belle-mère lui arracha un sourire qui disparut bien vite.  
- Eric viendra la chercher ce soir.  
- Vous vous êtes disputés n'est ce pas ?  
Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à Clorinda Delko. Sa question était plus une constatation qu'une question cependant. Calleigh acquiesça.  
- Il m'a caché ça, pendant toutes ces années en sachant que ça pourrait un impact sur notre famille. Maintenant, Elena en subit les conséquences.  
- Ne sois pas en colère contre lui. Il doit l'être assez contre lui même. De t'avoir menti, de mettre votre fille dans une position dangereuse. Il ne voulait que vous protéger toutes les deux.  
- Je sais…je sais soupira la blonde, dépassée.  
En revenant pour dire un dernier mot à sa mère, l'adolescente vit sa grand-mère poser doucement sa main sur le bras de sa mère dans un geste de réconfort.

- Il serait temps que j'y aille. Tu appelles d'accord ? demanda t-elle à sa fille.  
- Maman…okay, promis, si ça peut te rassurer.  
L'experte embrassa sa fille puis remonta dans sa voiture et refit le chemin en sens inverse.

La matinée passa bien vite au goût d'Elena, et trop lentement à celui de ses parents. Un poids s'effaça quand leur fille décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Hey p'pa !  
- Hey, tout va bien là bas ? s'enquit rapidement son père.  
- Mais oui affirma la jeune fille. Vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. J'ai bossé mon DM de physique, fait mon exo de géo. Voilà y'a rien de neuf. Ha si ! Abuela dit que vous auriez pu venir mangé avec nous ce midi.  
- Je sais, mais on avait beaucoup de choses à voir ici. Une prochaine fois. Si tout va bien, ça me rassure. A ce soir ?  
- A ce soir répondit t-elle.  
- Lena ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime princesse.  
- Je t'aime aussi papa. A taleur !  
Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Calleigh fut soulagée de savoir que sa fille allait bien. Elena regardait de vieilles photos avec sa grand-mère, dehors quand son père avait appelé. Elle retourna à sa précédente activité en tournant la page de l'album photo devant elle. Elle tomba sur une photo de ses parents assis côte à côte lors d'un Noël, rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ils paraissaient heureux.

- Abuela, c'était quand la photo là ? fit l'adolescente en désignant la dite-photo.  
- C'était en 2008, je m'en souviens parce que c'était le premier Noël de tes parents ensemble.  
- Ils étaient ensembles depuis combien de temps ?  
- Six mois je crois. Je peux te dire que ton père était excité de fêter Noël cette année là expliqua Clorinda en riant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Leur premier Noël ensemble et puis il était fier d'être avec ta mère après nous avoir parlé d'elle pendant des années en disant qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.  
- Papa il disait ça ? s'étonna Elena.  
- Oh oui ! Je me rappelle la fois où il est venu nous voir, il a nous raconté que ton oncle lui avait dit de faire des études pour devenir un expert et ensuite de venir travailler dans son équipe. C'est ce jour là, où il a rencontré ta mère pour la première fois. A cette époque il sortait beaucoup. Ta mère travaillait sur l'affaire avec ton oncle. A son accent, elle ne venait pas d'ici. La première chose qu'il lui a demandé a été son numéro relata Clorinda, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- Naaaannn, sérieux ? J'aurais jamais imaginé papa comme ça ! s'exclama sa petite-fille. Et maman, elle a répondu quoi ?  
- Qu'elle était tellement attachée à son boulot que toute relation était impossible, et qu'elle ne voulait sortir avec quelqu'un associé à son travail. Après il a rejoint l'équipe, ils sont devenus amis, au fil des ans leurs sentiments ont grandis et leur relation a changée. Et voilà termina sa grand-mère.  
- Waw, je savais pas tout ça. En gros, il s'est pris un vent par maman la première fois fit Elena en éclatant de rire. J'aurais trop aimer voir ça !  
Elle tourna une autre page, tombant cette fois ci sur une photo d'elle, bébé dans les bras de son père. Une autre dans les bras de sa mère. Elle devait avoir un peu moins de trois mois sur ces photos. Ces photos dataient du retour de leur retour à Miami. Cependant la jeune fille ignorait tout de la période un peu avant sa naissance et un peu après. Elle ne savait pas non plus, qu'elle était née à Los Angeles et non Miami. Eric et Calleigh avaient été très clairs à ce sujet, elle ne devait rien savoir. C'était le passé.


	9. Chapter 9

Vraiment désolée d'avoi oublier cette fic tout ce temps et surtout d'avoir oublier ceux qui la lise =/ J'suis impardonnable...ça m'a carrément sorti de la tête. J'ai changé le titre en passant, ça me saoulait le titre en anglais.

Sinon, j'me suis remise à Miami, héhé, z'avez vous le 10x01 ? Ou lu les spoilers ? Y'a de l'espoir pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble...et plus... ça serait pas mal xD

* * *

-Ils avaient l'air contents que je sois là commenta Elena en regardant les photos. Ça doit plus trop être le cas maintenant…  
- Elena mi nieta, tes parents t'aiment, depuis ta naissance tu es toute leur vie. Ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'ils te portent.

La concernée hocha la tête puis tourna deux-trois pages de l'album. Elle, assise sur son tapis de jeu, elle debout se tenant aux mains de sa mère pour ne pas tomber, elle dans la chaise haute, le visage éclairé par un grand sourire et barbouillé de chocolat devant son père qui riait.

- ça a dû changer beaucoup de choses que je sois là…  
- Beaucoup de choses oui, mais pour le meilleur. Tu étais tout ce qui leur manquait pour être comblés.

Pendant ce temps…

- Comment fait-on…pour Elena ? demanda Calleigh à son supérieur.  
- On va la protéger du mieux qu'on peut. Un officier veillera en permanence sur elle. Où qu'elle aille il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec elle.  
- Les matins, on ne la laissera plus y aller seule, un de deux devra l'emmener au lycée et aller la chercher le soir déclara Eric.  
- Et si on ne peut pas ?  
- J'irai la chercher et la mettrai en sécurité. Je veillerai personnellement sur elle fit Horatio en partant.  
- J'espère que ça marchera soupira la blonde.  
- Ça ira Cal, avec H comme ange gardien, ils ne s'approcheront pas d'elle. Et puis Ryan, Natalia et Jesse seront là eux aussi au cas où.

Chez les grands parents Delko…

- Papa m'a raconté…pour les Russes avoua Elena, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa grand-mère.  
- Que t'a t-il dit ?  
- Qu'abuelo n'était pas son père biologique. Que son père biologique avait mit un contrat sur lui et l'équipe. Et qu'il l'avait sauvé de la déportation en disant la vérité.  
- Tout cela est vrai. J'ai porté ce secret longtemps afin de le protéger. Ton père ne l'a pas vu sous cet angle. Pour lui, je lui ai menti sur sa vie. Il m'en voulait….beaucoup. Nous avons longtemps discuté, je lui ai tout dit, il m'a pardonné, et cette histoire faisait désormais parti du passé.  
La jeune fille n'osa rien, elle sentit que cette histoire était loin d'être totalement cicatrisée dans le cœur de sa grand-mère. Elle décida de changer de sujet. L'adolescence de son père. Oui elle voulait en savoir plus. Clorinda lui raconta avec plaisir tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir de son père.

Elena ne vit pas l'après midi passé. Elle fut étonnée de voir son père les rejoindre derrière à 17h00. Il embrassa sa mère, décidant de rester quelques minutes. A 17h15, il fut temps d'y aller sinon Calleigh allait s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir revenir. Elena attacha sa ceinture, Eric en fit de même puis ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Déterminée à en connaître davantage sur le passé, elle se lança.

- Dis papa…  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien expert. Chaque fois qu'il entendait « papa », il n'en revenait pas malgré que cela faisait 16 ans. Quand sa fille débutait sa phrase par « dis papa », c'est qu'elle avait une question.  
- Oui mon ange ?  
Cette fois ce fut Elena qui afficha un sourire. Même si elle avait 16 ans, ses parents ne pouvaient s'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.  
- Abuela m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontré avec maman. Elle t'a vraiment mis un vent ?  
Eric éclata de rire devant sa façon de dire les choses.  
- C'est un peu ça oui. Je lui ai demandé son numéro, elle a juste rigolé et a demandé si ça marchait. J'ai répondu que ça marchait tout le temps, enfin presque. Et ta mère a expliqué qu'elle était tellement attachée à son boulot que tout relation serait d'un ennui mortel et qu'elle ne fréquentait personne touchant de près à de loin à son job. J'ai pas abandonné pour autant.  
- Et ben…vous avez commencés fort tout les deux commenta sa fille avec un grand sourire.

- En effet. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme avec un caractère pareil. Bornée, intelligente, douée dans son métier, qui ne tremblait jamais devant les autres. Je peux te dire qu'elle m'a éblouit quand j'ai appris à la connaître. Professionnelle, déterminée, soucieuse des gens qui l'entoure continua –t-il. Tu as hérité de ça, surtout son coté entêté comme pas possible.  
Elena lui envoya un regard réprobateur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'elle était têtue. Elle même ne trouvait pas qu'elle y était. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois sorti ? l'interrogea sa fille. Il vit très bien de quoi elle parlait.  
- J'ai voulu l'aider à s'en sortir, l'aider à tout quitter. Pourtant il était présent sur une scène de crime, on avait un photo de lui dans une voiture. J'étais certain qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Aux yeux de ta mère, il faisait parti de la mafia russe, c'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle a voulu m'empêcher de franchir la ligne. Ligne que j'ai franchi malgré ses avertissements. Je l'ai retrouvé à un entrepôt, les autres sont arrivés puis les flics, tout a commencé à s'enflammer. Ta mère et Ryan sont ensuite arrivés, ta mère a tiré dans ma direction alors que je conduisais pour partir d'ici, sans savoir que c'était moi. Ils m'ont retrouvé plus tard dans un état critique. Le fragment de balle logé dans ma tête avait bougé, forçant l'équipe médicale a m'opéré une deuxième fois. Avec le temps et de longues discussions, notre relation secrète a repris là où on en était et en est même devenue plus forte.  
Elena ne sut quoi dire. Tout cela lui semblait si impossible à imaginer, imaginer que ça s'est vraiment passé. Sentant que l'air devenait lourd, la jeune fille décida de dévier la conversation.  
- Je suis le résultat de ces retrouvailles ? fit t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Hum…non répondit Eric en y repensant. De nos premières vacances. Nos toutes premières vacances tout les deux. On avait pas vraiment prévu que ça arriverait, toutefois je ne regrette rien confessa t-il en lançant un sourire à sa fille qui gênée, baissa la tête.  
Rien que l'idée de ce que ses parents avaient dû faire pour qu'elle soit là, l'embarrassa au plus haut point. Elle tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Se représenter ses parents entrain d'y faire…ahem. Ça elle voulait pas savoir. Elle avait voulu juste savoir quand est-ce qu'elle avait été conçue. Connaître si c'était par envie ou par mégarde. Apparemment, ils ne regrettaient rien ce qui la rassura.

Pour le moment, l'adolescente jugea qu'elle en avait appris suffisamment. Elle ne posa plus de questions jusqu'à leur arrivée dix minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit la porte, son chien arriva à ses pieds, content de revoir sa meilleure amie. Elle posa ses affaires puis se baissa à la hauteur d'Oréo. Le chien lui lécha le visage, Elena en rigola.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Oréo…arrêtes réussit t-elle à dire entre deux rires. Tu sais où maman est ?  
En guise de réponse, il se recula puis la mena à la pièce réservée aux armes de sa mère. Elle la trouva entrain d'en nettoyer une. Oréo aboya pour signaler leurs présences.

- Vous voilà rentrer finalement. Ça a été la journée ? s'enquit Calleigh en posant l'arme.  
- Oui oui. On a regardé des albums photo avec Abuela. Elle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses.  
- Je n'en doute pas certifia l'experte avec un sourire. Où est ton….  
- Là prononça le concerné, en passant à son tour la porte.  
- Si on allait manger des cookies hum ? suggéra Calleigh.  
- Bonne idée affirma Elena.

Calleigh avait pensé que dire à leur fille qu'elle allait devoir être surveillée en permanence passerait mieux avec des cookies. Ça marchait toujours quand elle était petite, quand ils avaient un truc important à lui dire. Dès que la boite fut sur la table, la jeune fille s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Elle mordit avec délice dans le gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, n'oubliant pas d'en donner un morceau à son ami à quatre pattes. Ses parents aussi ne purent s'empêcher d'en manger quelques-uns.

- Elena débuta l'experte. Ton père et moi, avons quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
Intriguée, ses yeux passaient du visage de sa mère à celui de son père. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer leurs expressions.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'passe ? s'enquit t-elle, l'angoisse au fond de la gorge.  
- Pour te protéger, un officier veillera sur toi en permanence. Que tu sortes du lycée ou fasses autre chose. A partir de maintenant, tu n'iras plus au lycée à pied. Un de nous deux t'emmènera le matin et viendra te chercher le soir. Si jamais on ne peux pas, ce sera Horatio qui viendra. Ecoute, je sais que certains jours tu quittes plus tôt. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester dans les lieux publics, à la vue de celui qui veillera sur toi. Ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi en plein jour tant qu'il y a du monde autour de toi. Compris ?  
- D'accord. Ça va faire bizarre, je vais avoir l'impression de me sentir espionnée aussi protesta Elena.  
- Je sais, mais c'est pour toi. ça ne durera pas éternellement la rassura son père.  
- Mais je peux toujours aller manger une glace avec Amélie quand je sors tôt ?  
- Oui tant qu'on sait ce que tu fais et où tu es. Si tu le veux, tu peux lui expliquer la situation. Pas trop dans les détails non plus accorda Eric. Il savait qu'Elena allait avoir besoin d'une amie pour traverser ça.  
- Kay. Je peux l'appeler pour lui dire ?  
- Vas-y.

Pendant qu'elle racontait l'histoire à sa meilleure amie, ses parents ne disaient mot en bas. Calleigh eut soudain le besoin de sortir prendre l'air, faire un tour. Oréo n'avait pas quitté la cuisine, la tête posée sur la chaise d'Elena.

- Tu viens Oréo ?  
Content de sortir un peu, il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Pas besoin de laisse avec lui. Il ne les quittait jamais d'une semelle. Le chien gambadait joyeusement à coté de l'experte, allant de temps en temps à droite, à gauche. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit sur un banc. Oréo vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, lui demandant en quelque sorte ce qui n'allait pas. Calleigh se mit à le caresser.  
- Tu veilleras sur elle aussi d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu ne veux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le silence de sa femme en disait long. Elle se sentait traquée, prise au piège. Il le sentait aussi. Pour se changer les idées, il choisit d'aller dans son antre, le garage. Leur bonheur menacé, la vie de leur fille en jeu. Ils avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'ils s'en sortiraient, le bout du tunnel semblait si loin d'ici.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Calleigh rentra, sa fille était devant la télé, elle ne savait pas si elle regardait vraiment les images sur l'écran cependant. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Oréo partit dans la cuisine puis vint les rejoindre en s'allongeant aux pieds d'Elena. La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase.

- Si j'avais pas été à la fête, on en serait pas là…murmura Elena sans détourner ses yeux de l'écran.  
- Lena, ça serait arrivé à un autre moment. Crois moi, quand ils ont quelque chose à faire, ils le font jusqu'au bout. Rien ne peut les arrêter.  
- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé…avec papa ?  
- Oui. Tout ça l'a conduit à une deuxième opération du cerveau et une remise en question sur son job au labo. C'est le passé de toute façon.  
Elena sentit la tension qui habitait sa mère, ainsi que la peur. Elle lui prit la main et la serra en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sa mère lui rendit son sourire et attira sa fille contre elle. La tête d'Elena se retrouva sur son épaule et sa main dans le dos de sa fille. Elles restèrent quelques minutes en silence dans cette position, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer jusqu'à ce qu'Elena le brise.  
- Abuela m'a dit… t'as mis un vent à papa la première que vous vous êtes vus fit-elle avec un air amusé.  
Calleigh rigola, leur rencontre avait été un sacré jour. Son arrivée dans la police de Miami, les regards de ses collègues masculins sur elle.  
- Qu'est ce tu veux, j'étais pas du genre à me laisser draguer par un inconnu alors j'ai répondu la première chose qui traversait mon esprit. Que j'étais tellement attachée à mon travail que toute relation serait ennuyeuse et que surtout je ne sortais pas avec quelqu'un relié de près ou de loin à mon job. E ton père a simplement répliqué « on verra ça ». La preuve que je n'ai pas tenu mes principes…  
- Ça devait être drôle. Dommage que j'étais pas là pour voir ça soupira l'adolescente déçue ce qui fit sourire sa mère. J'ai vu des photos de vous quand j'étais pas là…papa m'a dit qu'il regrettait pas, et toi ?  
- Bien sûr que non. On était bien, mais une fois que tu es arrivée, tout était parfait. Au départ, on avait pas prévu ça, mais on a pris les choses comme elles étaient et voilà. Il n'y a rien à regretter.  
Elena fut soulagée de l'entendre dire. Non pas qu'elle doutait de leur amour pour elle mais parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une erreur de la vie, une chose qui n'aurait pas dû être.  
- Les vacances hein ? ajouta t-elle le ton malicieux.  
- Ton père t'a dit ça aussi ? répondit Calleigh en riant. Et ben oui, tu as été conçue pendant ces vacances là. Pendant ces deux semaines, seul nous deux comptait. Pendant deux semaines j'ai eu l'impression d'être une princesse. Chouchoutée comme jamais. C'est si loin…  
- Pourquoi vous êtes jamais reparti en vacances…tout les deux je veux dire demanda Elena intriguée.  
- Je sais pas. Manque de temps sûrement. Et puis on allait pas te laisser seule ici.  
- Maman…j'suis plus un bébé, vous auriez pu partir cette année et l'année dernière, et celle d'avant… J'm'en serais sortie.  
- Je sais…pourtant tu seras toujours notre bébé peu importe l'âge que tu as. Elena, tu es toute notre vie, ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Il est normal qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on veille sur toi.  
La jeune fille se cala un peu plus contre sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- T'aime maman…

La porte menant au garage s'ouvrit sur un Eric confus et enragé en même temps. Calleigh et Elena se jetèrent un regard soucieux. Son père craquait littéralement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Dans l'état dans lequel il semblait être, d'après elle, il aurait pu très bien s'occuper des Russes à main nues. Voir son père aussi furax lui fit se rendre compte que la situation semblait pire qu'elle ne le croyait.  
Il ne fit que passer devant elles, elles discernèrent nettement la porte d'entrée fermée violemment. Elena leva les yeux vers sa mère, déconcertée.

- C'est rien. Ton père a besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Il ira mieux après.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, à moitié satisfaite de la réponse. Malgré tout, ils s'efforçaient à passer une soirée tranquille quand Eric rentra deux heures plus tard. Le lendemain matin, les Delko déjeunèrent tout les trois. Les parents donnant encore deux-trois instructions à leur fille. Le couple avait conclu qu'il l'emmènerait ce matin. Elena étreignit longuement sa mère pour les tranquilliser toutes les deux. Eric embrassa sa femme puis grimpa dans sa voiture où sa fille l'attendait, ceinture bouclée. Le lycée n'était pas loin, il fallait huit minutes pour y aller en voiture et quinze environ à pied. Devant l'établissement, il descendit, contourna le capot et ouvrit la portière passager, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, sa fille descendit à son tour. Elena, sac sur l'épaule, capta les regards vers eux enfin plutôt vers son père. Tout le lycée savait où ses parents travaillaient. Qu'ils portaient une arme de service et un badge. Cela gêna la jeune fille d'avoir cette attention de la part des autres élèves.

- Pas d'imprudences rappelles-toi. Surtout n'oublies pas de nous laisser des messages pendant la récré ou ce midi.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu vois ce policier là bas ? désigna son père. Dans la voiture bleue ? Il veillera sur toi. Surtout restes bien dans les lieux publics qu'il puisse te voir.  
- Je resterai à vue promis. Il serait temps que j'y aille.  
Elle étreignit brièvement son père qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux puis s'engagea à gagner la cour principale. Son père l'appelait, elle se retourna.  
- Elena ? Sois prudente surtout. Je t'aime lança t-il, ne se souciant guère des regards sur eux.  
- T'aimes aussi p'pa.  
Puis la jeune fille continua son ascension vers la cour, où elle devait retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Le plan fonctionnait à merveille. Pour le moment, rien à signaler. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée. Les deux lycéennes étaient sorties tôt comme chaque mardi, elles finissaient à 15h. Elles décidèrent de se faire plaisir et donc allèrent commander une glace. L'officier chargé de sa protection ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Finalement, ça ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, elle se sentait soulagée.

D'un coup, une camionnette blanche arriva de nul part. La porte sur le coté glissa, deux hommes cagoulés en sortirent. Dont l'un, armé. Le policier se saisit à son tour de son arme et courut pour atteindre les deux amis. L'homme armé le remarqua et se mit à tirer dans tout les sens. L'endroit ne devint plus que cris et coups de feu. L'autre s'empara d'Elena qui se débattait comme elle pouvait, Amélie luttait elle aussi contre ces hommes en noir, elle devait aider son amie à tout prix.

- Améliee !  
- Elenaaa ! Lâchez-là ! Elena !

L'homme armé vint aider son partenaire en assommant Amélie qui tomba à terre. L'officier tira dans leur direction, il ne se mit à couvert que trop tard, une balle se logea dans son torse.

- On a la fille ! Dégages nous de là !


End file.
